


深夜炮局

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 小情夫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 1





	深夜炮局

01

漂亮男孩去做人家小情夫。这是张九龄对王九龙的第一印象。

张九龄的老板，一个年近40岁的中年男子，虽然肚子上没有很明显的啤酒肚，可是常年吸烟的牙齿根已经沉淀了不少的肮脏东西。张九龄实在想象不到，一个年轻漂亮的男孩为什么想不开要去做中年男人的小情夫。

被人搞很快乐吗，王九龙还年轻，张九龄的老板能够满足他吗？张九龄时常会看到王九龙穿着宽松的卫衣，分着腿一晃一晃地走着。在公司里，很多男人都知道王九龙和老板的关系，有的人甚至想要尝尝这个漂亮男孩到底是什么味道的。

可他们都顾忌着那是老板的人。

张九龄送文件进办公室去，听着休息室里的动静也会有饥渴难耐的欲望，一点一点冒出来。

王九龙在床上叫得真的不错。

02

跟着老板出差是张九龄最不愿意的事情。老板出差都会带着王九龙，能够躲掉家里的母老虎也是能够更加的放肆，张九龄最近一直跟着老板频繁出差。

为了掩人耳目，王九龙就成了张九龄的跟班小弟。张九龄总是把王九龙堆着笑脸伸过来的手打掉，心烦意乱地看着还盯着他看的王九龙，头也不回地往酒店走。

九龄哥哥。

王九龙这样发信息给张九龄。

没有回，张九龄给自己开了罐酒。谁知道老板查不查手机，万一他在手机上回了王九龙，他还要不要这个工作了。王九龙天真不懂事，可张九龄入社会多久了。

哪怕是张九龄要搞王九龙，那也得要消灭证据弄得无声无息。

王九龙是个被开过苞的，跟谁做都是做。张九龄点了根烟在心里默默想些什么，桌子上都是凌乱的酒杯几瓶空酒瓶。

消息列表退出去，张九龄在社交平台上发了句没酒了，不一会儿他的门铃就被按响了。张九龄的社交平台上没多少粉丝，知道他社交账号的，王九龙算一个。

王九龙知道纯粹是个意外，张九龄忘了是哪一天，王九龙趴在他椅子后面看他刷动态。不一会儿张九龄的粉丝列表里就多了一个新的关注，王九龙的ID就像是要向全世界宣告他就是王九龙。

张九龄去开了门，果真看到王九龙骄傲地晃了晃他手中的酒。

“你不伺候屋里的人？”张九龄明知故问。

“他开会去了，说今晚还有个应酬。”

03

王九龙身子比想象中的还要好。张九龄也就伸进去了两三根手指头，就感觉到王九龙的喘息。他把手指退出来，直接顶进屁股眼里，他把王九龙两条腿操得大开，手上也没闲着。

胸口被抓红，张九龄听见王九龙的哼哼声，直接舔了舔他的手臂内侧。年轻的男孩在那里弄了个纹身，张九龄的舌头舔过去，王九龙就躲。

躲到最后王九龙捧着张九龄的脸，两条腿打着颤把自己前头的东西抖落了下来。

“哥哥，我要坏掉了。”

“不会的。”张九龄抓着他的肩膀，要王九龙把他的东西全都吞进去。张九龄也喘着气，他掐了一把王九龙大腿内侧的软肉，“真是不饶人，他怎么能忍着不死在你床上的。”

“换作是我，就算这根东西就直挺挺地死在里面，插在里面，也就算了。”

王九龙捂着自己的腿根，有些不满意：“哥哥，你喝了点酒就胡话。”

“可是你说的是对的，他不行。年纪大了都需要我给他舔硬了，他才能插进来。他撞得也没你有劲，没你猛。”

这是夸奖。张九龄把床头酒杯里的红酒倒在王九龙的胸口，看着红酒一路向下。他张开嘴咬住了王九龙胸口的红点，尝到了那么些酒味。

剩下来的液体一直流，流到了两个人亲密相连的地方，连带着那些浓密的毛，弄得两个人粘稠又暧昧。

完事之后王九龙要张九龄抱着去洗澡。张九龄本来不想抱，可王九龙委屈地说他实在没力气了。

整个人都抱在一起，胸口蹭着胸口。张九龄想起王九龙都是把他老板舔硬的，淋浴水花打开，张九龄按着王九龙的脑袋又让他舔了出来。

王九龙眼角都晕开了红，嘴巴也亮晶晶的，胸口也没留下什么来。张九龄检查完了把人扔回到床上去自己才去清洗。

再出来张九龄看到王九龙捂着被子自拍，发到了社交网络平台上。特别明显的暗示，发上去好像就是要让更多的人看见，看见他才做完情事的样子，好敲开他的私信问他能不能约。

张九龄抓住王九龙的脚踝，在王九龙还没并住腿的时候又顶进去：“被我睡完了又想找谁继续睡？”

“我老板知道你这样吗？”

“他不知道。”王九龙挺着腰把手机拿开，他很快就勾住了张九龄的脖子，张开嘴巴用舌尖舔着张九龄的下巴和唇瓣，“他年纪大，满足不了我。”

“刚刚就应该把你干死。”张九龄咬牙切齿地把王九龙的腿架在自己的肩膀上。

“那你干死我好了。”王九龙喘着气，伏在张九龄耳边小声道。

04

年轻漂亮的男孩是勾魂摄魄的妖精。张九龄看着自己的老板一脸愤怒地甩下那些照片，照片上是王九龙发在社交软件上的图，还有王九龙拎着酒在他房间门口，张九龄给他开门的监控画面截图。

板上钉钉的证据，张九龄闭上了眼睛。

硬照片划过太阳穴，锋利的棱角划得他生疼。

为了个男人，丢掉了工作，张九龄觉得没有什么。

大不了他重新来过，反正他操到了王九龙。

Fin


End file.
